


i'm supposed to be a scientist. a scientist at black mesa.

by FreshSliceOfLime



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Cool, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, also, bubby sad thats what this is, ok, uh, yeah - Freeform, ze/zir pronouns for bubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLime/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLime
Summary: bubby stays up at night, thinking about what ze's supposed to be.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	i'm supposed to be a scientist. a scientist at black mesa.

dr. coomer pressed his lips together, opening one eye. he could see bubby sitting up next to him, putting on zir glasses and looking at the ceiling. after a while, bubby tuned to look at dr. coomer and he quickly closed his eye, pretending to sleep. after that, he heard bubby climb off the bed and walk out the room.

“...oh, dear.” dr. coomer sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes and climbing out of bed. he followed after bubby, finding zir standing in front of a closet in the hallway. “bubby?”

bubby looked up at dr. coomer for a second, before looking back at the closet and opening it. ze grabbed something from the closet, pulling it out. zir old lab coat. it was stained with red, green, and yellow, and it looked like it was about to break apart. 

“...i’m supposed to be a scientist. a scientist at black mesa.” bubby whispered, holding the lab coat and staring down at it. “...a perfect scientist, at that...i’m a failure, harold. i’m supposed to be at black mesa....”

“oh, no, bubby.” dr. coomer whispered, walking closer to bubby and wrapping his arms around zir waist. “you’re not a failure, dear. please don’t call yourself that.”

bubby tensed up and bit zir lip, holding the lab coat tightly. “wh-what am i supposed to be then, huh? i was...i’m supposed to be a damn scientist. i failed. i failed at everything, so what does that make me, huh, harold?”

“ dear...you don’t have to be what they want you to be.” dr. coomer said, slowly grabbing the lab coat out of bubby’s hands. “we aren’t in black mesa. you should be the only person that decides what you want to be, not the idiots back there.”

bubby furrowed zir eyebrows as a tear slid down zir cheek. “...b-but-”

“shh, shh. what do you want to be, bubby?” dr. coomer reached up at caressed bubby’s cheek, smiling at zir softly. bubby sniffled and looked down, reaching up and holding dr. coomer’s hand. “...an astronomer…”

“and what are you gonna be?”

“an astronomer.”

“there you go.” 

bubby chuckled a little and wrapped zir arms around dr. coomer’s shoulders, giving him a quick kiss. “thank you, harold.” ze whispered, smiling a bit. dr. coomer smiled back, responding, “you’re welcome, dear...how about we burn this lab coat? i’m sure you don’t need it.”

“oh, hell yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed them bro,,,,,,hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
